


Infinite

by Aereolita



Category: Kenopsia, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aereolita/pseuds/Aereolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Kenopsia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drop in the Ocean

"This is 'The Ocean', isn't it?" Clem wrapped her arms tighter around Vas and squeezed him in excitement.

"Ah, no," He laughed, "This is a 'highway'. It used to transport people in metal boxes called cars. Now, it's just transporting us."

She laughed, patting the bike's wheels, "That, and good old Rusty!" Good old Rusty was _right_. They only had one bike between the two of them, and Vas refused to let Clem carry him. He had quit his habit of complaining, which made the journeying much more pleasant. Vas' legs were also solid rocks as a result, and he had gotten used to biking an extra person around. As a joke, he'd throw an elongated syllable here and there in his speech, but... after what had happened during his time at Crossdale, it didn't seem _fair_ to complain about his life situation anymore.

Crossdale was the longest he had ever spent in one place, excluding his childhood of dependency on an adult. It had been hard to leave, but he had to. His search for a cure was almost over, he just knew it, and Clem knew it too. That's why she had tagged along. Renix had given the two a dozen copies of his albums, and Clem and Vas had promised to make Renix as world famous as he could possibly be.

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked as she leaned back, placing both hands on the secondary seat of the bike.

"Nope," She said, so quickly that Vas thought she didn't take the question in consideration. "When you offered to take me with you, I couldn't see myself doing anything else." Clem sent her gaze upwards, pondering on the shape of a cloud before continuing, "They all promised that when we return, Crossdale is going to be better than ever. I'm looking forward to it! But I'm also looking forward to seeing 'The Ocean'."

Vas laughed, "We're going to see it, I promise."

"Honestly, this gray stretches on forever. If this isn't 'The Ocean', I can't imagine what it would be like, with how it sparkles in the sunlight!"

"I promise we'll see it during sunset."

"The highway is pretty too." She tilted her body to take a peek at the expanse of concrete before them. Tendrils of ivy and wisps of ferns poked out through a few spots, and there were giant light poles that still flickered, but otherwise it was truly an ocean. Clem couldn't imagine what it was like back in the old ages when people sat in metal boxes on it. The way that it spiraled, looped above other highways like it, and stretched on forever -- Clem thought it was incredible. "It's infinite!"

The two sat in silence for a moment before Vas said, "Clem, I never told you my name."

"What are you talking about? Your name _is_ Vas!"

"That's my preferred name," Vas explained, "My birthname is Infinity Vastassa. I get Vas from the surname."

"Infinity, huh..." She rested her head lightly against his back again as she stared out into the wonderland of highways, "I wish moments like these could always be infinite."

When she put it like that, Vas supposed that Infinity wasn't such a bad name after all.


	2. Honey

I don't know why I'm doing this whole journal thing. It's not like I'm going to forget anything that's ever happened in my life. I am too lazy to write stuff down, but I guess that's why I'm dictating this to an electronic journal. I think talking aloud helps.

Makes it real, I guess.

Anyway. My name's Infinity, but since I got picked on in every math class because of it as a kid, you can call me Vas. I have the best memory of anyone I've ever met, but I don't think I'm actually that intelligent -- my memory just makes it seem like I'm sharp. I'm 6'6", which is pretty tall for an eighteen year-old. I'm in my last year of high school -- I could've been in college, but I tried to drop out of school a few times and they didn't like that.

So, journal, I have a great memory but I don't have all the answers. There's this girl I really like, and I've liked her for quite awhile. She's in my grade even though she's a year older than me. Her name is Clementine, and she has the brightest smile I've ever seen. She makes even me believe in humanity, and the way her hair shimmers reminds me of trees in autumn. She's beautiful, but I don't think she knows that.

She has a boyfriend, though, and I don't think he ever tells her that. He seems like a nice guy -- I've seen him around campus -- but in a way, he's using Clem's kindness to help further his own career. It's just from what I see, and maybe I'm just jealous and I don't see it all. I just remember Clem sleeping during math class and I had to give her my notes. She just told me that she was up all night helping her boyfriend with his music project, and while I think that's a lie, I don't want to pry. I think she appreciates me because I don't pry. I'm the only one, I think.

Everyone else always asks about her boyfriend. I mean, he's a college student in his last year, and he's signed to a record label or something. I've heard his song on the radio before, which I guess means he's a really popular artist. I don't know if he has the time to dedicate himself to a girl like Clem in the way a girl like Clem should have a devoted boyfriend.

I dunno, I'm not really 'perfect boyfriend' material either. I mean, mom's crazy, dad's in jail, and my sister died before I was born. Clem has wonderfully kind parents. Her father made a Jupiter-sized plate of spaghetti to represent our class at the food festival earlier this month. Her mom is the nurse at the local hospital. I remember her holding my hand when I drove my mom to the psych ward for the tenth time. I remember Clem being there and giving me cookies. I remember how worried she looked, and how tired she looked. But she smiled in spite of that. Whatever kind of drive she has, I wish I had it.

I feel like I'm going to regret not telling her how I feel, even if I don't really understand how I feel. But, like with this journal entry, talking aloud helps. Makes it real, I guess. Anyway, I have to read a few chapters of Cyrano de Bergerac in preparation for class tomorrow. Peace.

* * *

I told her how I felt. I don't think she took me seriously at first. I don't even know if I would've taken myself seriously, so I can't blame her. It's not as simple as saying 'I like you, Clem'. A girl like her deserves more than that.

I told her how I thought of her hair as autumn leaves, and how her eyes reminded me of warm honey. I told her how her smile outshines that stupid lamp on Miss Obsidia's desk. I told her that I admire her more than anyone I know. I told her that I would always remember how kind she was to me at the hospital, and it's actions like that which truly change the world.

She told me how she always really liked me, and that the reason why she liked to hang around the hospital is that she was worried I had a chronic illness. She told me how she also thought my eyes were like honey, except instead of warm honey you'd put on a pancake, it was the kind of hardened honey people carry around as a charm. She told me how she admired how it seemed like I walked through clouds. She thought I was a magician because of memory.

And then, she told me how it was too late. She was getting married after graduating and moving to LA to support her boyfriend in his career. And that's that. Neither of us have regrets.

It's not a happy ending, but I sure wish it was.


	3. bubblegum, part one

Clementine was only eighteen, but she knew what she wanted to do more than anything.

Her smile radiated, even brighter than the moonlight and starlight that lit her heart. “Infinity,” She said, “I decided. Let’s do it. Let’s run away, together!”

Although Infinity was only three months older than Clementine, he was much taller and passed for legal adult. He also had a college degree at his young age, which certainly helped. They had planned so many different scenarios for the future – Clementine would finish school, they’d get married, he’d help her with college and already have a job and who knows what else! The excitement ran through her veins like electricity; she could hardly stand still as she thought about it.

Infinity noticed her bouncing on the balls of her feet, and couldn’t help but return the smile. “Tomorrow night,” He said, gripping her hands, “I can buy the train tickets, just meet me at the station tomorrow. We’ll figure something out, as long as we’re together.”

They embraced for what seemed like an eternity, and finally, the two parted unwillingly. It was already getting late, however, and Clementine had a rather strict curfew. So she ran along home, keeping herself silent as she approached her house. ‘Okay,’ She thought, ‘Mom’s definitely asleep by now. Dad’s probably sleeping, too, so if I just sneak in quietly…’

She slowly pried open the door to see the lights off. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door and gingerly took off her shoes. As soon as she stepped on her way upstairs, however, the lights flashed on. Clementine winced as she saw her father next to the light switch, looking less than amused.

“Where were you, Clem?” He asked, crossing his arms, “Are you going to lie to me again?”

“I was --” Her voice caught in her throat a moment before she said, “--Out with Renix.”

“Clementine, I called Renix an hour ago and he didn’t know where you were. You were out with that punk, weren’t you?”

“Dad!” Clem stepped down the stairs to approach her father, “You’ve met him several times! Why do you keep acting like he’s some kind of criminal? His name is Infinity, and he’s not a punk!”

“Clementine,” Her father’s tone dropped in a scolding manner, “I know you think you know everything about love, but you don’t. You are eighteen. You are throwing away your future with this boy! You need to focus on finishing high school, and college, and worry about things other teenage girls worry about! Clementine, you know if you want a boyfriend that badly, Renix --”

She shook her head, “Dad, you don’t understand! I love Infinity! I want to be with him, and I know in my heart, it’s the right thing to do --”

“Clementine.” Her father was stern, “You are grounded. I’m just doing what’s best for you, honey.”

And no matter how many plans Clementine came up with to go meet Infinity, she never did show up at the train station.

* * *

  
_Ten Years Later…_

“Ready for your first day of school, sweetheart?”

A sweet bubblegum-haired six year old with bright gold eyes nodded, “Daddy, are you gonna come or do you have work again?” She scrunched her nose.

“I’ll meet the teacher with you, but then I’ve gotta go to work, okay, Delilah?” Vas asked as he helped his daughter put her unicorn backpack on. He then helped her with her hair, tying it into two pigtails as he wheeled her around. “Oh, Delilah, my Princess, you look just like your mother.”

Delilah frowned, “Daddy, don’t get sad. You always cry when you mention mommy.”

Vas smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead. Delilah was just like him; she had inherited his sharp memory and as such, was extremely perceptive for a child. Aside from that and her golden eyes, however, she was just like her mother – the pink hair and the incredibly sweet disposition reminded him so much of his deceased wife that it was hard to be around Delilah sometimes.

With that, Vas took his daughter’s hand and drove her to her first day of kindergarten. Once there, there were plenty of children for Delilah to interact with. She immediately ran off to say hi to a trio of triplets. “Delilah, don’t run off, we have to find your class!” As Vas jogged after her, he crouched down beside her and the triplets, grasping Delilah’s hand gently. “Sweetheart, I don’t think you’re in this class.”

“Oh,” Someone approached them, “My roster shows that I do have a Delilah in my class! Though, actually, the roster didn’t print our her last name so I’m glad you’re here, Mr--”

“Vas,” Vas said as he stood up, looking at the teacher.

His heart stopped.

“Oh my God.”

Clementine was staring right back at him.


End file.
